This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The State of Oklahoma established a Bioinformatics Core as a component of the BRIN to further enhance the research capacity of institutions throughout the State and to facilitate collaborative partnerships that allow us to be more competitive for NIH awards. The OU Bioinformatics Core continues to operate as part of the Oklahoma Bioinformatics Network with considerably reduced funding. Dr. Tyrrell Conway of the OU Norman campus serves as Director of the OU Core. Our current mission is to provide bioinformatics support for scientists and educators engaged in research involving microarrays. We have implemented and maintain a comprehensive system for managing biological materials and microarray-generated information which is accessible through a web interface that allows scientists to access and analyze data from anywhere in the world. The OU Bioinformatics Core is a unique resource that has previously been limited to a select genomics research projects, but has recently expanded to support other researcher groups across the campus and state, both within and beyond the life sciences, operating now as the Center for Informatics under the auspices of the OU Department for Information Technology. The mission of the CI is to provide computational infrastructure for a growing faculty and research groups that depend on research database computing.